Sixtytwo years, two months, and ten days
by sweetangel-babycakes
Summary: It has been a long time since Chell left the Aperture Laboratories and GLaDOS actually misses her and after sixty-two years, two months, and ten days Chell finally comes back to the lab with a surprise. Mute Chell.


Yes, GLaDos actually missed that little freak of a human which was all too much for her to stomach. Well it didn't really start that way. In fact, as soon as Chell walked out of the elevator she pulled out the cake and called every Turret in the Aperture Laboratories. Well, no not really. There was no cake. But anyway, she WAS happy. After all these years no one was going to kill her or ruin her plans. Her testing robots would take care of the testing. She had the facility all to herself… but she was wrong… which was her other problem seeing as she was supposed to be all-knowing.

She actually missed her! Sometimes she would replay their times together… or the times when Chell almost died. She was particularly not too keen on visiting her potato days but she played that too when she had watched the other videos a hundred times. This empty feeling made GLaDOS sick but it also helped her ease her pain. Chell was the bestest friend GLaDOS had but she couldn't keep her. Or she would've been murdered. Or turned into a potato. Sometimes GLaDOS would hover on the thought of deleting her memories of her but that would make one hell of a mess when she came back… if she came back.

"I'll have you disassembled if you solve the next test a second sooner than expected." GLaDOS called out as the robots she was observing finished the test. The robots responded with their stupid eager robotic voices. GLaDOS rolled her lens and recorded her observations. 'Well… enough'. She chuckled and opened the door to the next chamber.

GLaDOS felt a strong sense of nostalgia then. How many years has it been… Forty? Sixty? Sixty-two years, two months, ten days and eleven seconds? Chell would probably be dead now. But she was tough little freak so that was unlikely. She's probably going to be a wrinkled old woman with a heavy bag of fats. GLaDOS then spent the next seconds trying to come up with the possible looks Chell could have until…

"Human sighted." A voice said inside her head. GLaDOS focused on the sighting then, ignoring the incessant hum of the testing robots.

There on the field, a human was walking towards the entrance. GLaDOS smiled internally as she zoomed in on the face using the camera outside the entrance… Chell. Only older, calmer and somewhat happier.

It took longer for Chell to get anywhere near the entrance than GLaDOS had expected but when she finally got there, GLaDOS couldn't help but feel really happy at their reunion. That was one thing she knew certainly… Chell would visit her eventually and that she, GLaDOS, would be surprisingly happy at the sight of her.

"I was afraid that you have forgotten about me. But I made sure you wouldn't. I implanted a chip on your brain before you left so you could relive every moment in here. Ever wonder why your dreams were all about Aperture Laboratories? Now you know." GLaDOS announced to Chell as she was a meter away from the entrance. "That was a joke. In case your incapable, senile human brain didn't process that. Oh wow. I see that freedom has made you as light as a feather. That was sarcasm by the way. No, you look like a Pug that can stand upright." GLaDOS could now clearly see every wrinkle on Chell's face now that she was closer.

Chell smiled an almost toothless smile and heaved a large sac in front of her. Only then did GLaDOS notice it. It looked really heavy. How Chell carried that, she didn't know.

"Come to bring your stinking human filth to the Aperture Laboratories, you monster?" GLaDOS controlled every camera in the entrance to now analyze the sac. It was worn-out and dirty, plus it was bulging like mad. Chell shook her head then tossed/kicked the sac in the elevator. GLaDOS blinked and looked through her cameras at Chell who was already turning around to leave.

"Have you forgotten how to ride an elevator? You step inside it and wait for it to go down by itself." GLaDOS offered. Chell shook her head. "Oh. I thought you were going to see me off again one last time. Thank gods you won't. My facilities have been fixed. Don't want you destroying them again."

Chell grinned and waved goodbye.

"What? That's all?" Chell nodded. "No hug for your old friend? I have cake here." Chell began to leave and limped towards the horizon. GLaDOS only watched her back until she was only a speck in the distance.

"I wonder what that mute lunatic got me." GLaDOS despite herself was quite disappointed and shocked. She never could quite wrap her mind around the fact that Chell was old. She had expected her to be… the same old Chell. Tough, young… and heavy. And well she certainly expected her to come and see her. Maybe a little chat… yes, that was impossible. But it was quite anticlimactic. She dropped a stinking sac all the way from wherever she was from to this Lab. But what did she expect? She tried to kill Chell a lot of times. At least she visited GLaDOS.

GLaDOS moved towards the elevator. She picked up the sac with her claw and inspected it. What could that lunatic mute probably have in store for her? She could've done something to know what was actually inside but that would ruin the surprise. What was something that was worth carrying through abandoned fields. Confetti? GLaDOS braced herself and ripped the sac.

Potatoes.


End file.
